An understanding of microtubule assembly/disassembly dynamics is sought that would explain spindle formation and certain aspects of chromosome movement. Earlier studies of experimentally controlled chromosome distribution suggested possible molecular mechanisms that will be tested by correlated study of the same chromosome in life and by electron microscopy. Chromosome movement will also be investigated in experimental studies on mitosis in demembranated cells.